A Cucumber Holiday Thingy
A Cucumber Holiday Thingy is the thirteenth episode of VeggieTales Abridged and is primarily based off of Oh, Santa, the Silly Song of the VeggieTales episode, The Toy that Saved Christmas. Plot synopsis The narrator attempts to introduce the episode as "Silly Songs with Larry," until Larry refuses to sing, which prompts to the narrator to change it to "Silly Moments with Larry," this time upon the backdrop of Larry awaiting the arrival of the Arbor Day Elf. Larry does not like Arbor Day and what it stands for, since he believes pollution smells good and makes his (non-existent) mustache tingle, so he has chopped down a tree to get the Arbor Day Elf's attention so as to kill him. Even though Larry would prefer to drop a piano on the Arbor Day Elf's head, he does not have one, and thinks a squirrel will suffice. The narrator states that Larry lies in wait for seven months, until Larry convinces him to rewrite it to seven minutes, which to Larry might as well be as long due to his very short attention span. Suddenly, the tall scallion comes wearing a funny hat and jogs the memory of Larry, who had sent him offscreen to look out for the Arbor Day Elf. When the scallion says that he has not yet been successful, he is eaten alive by Larry. Pa Grape, who Larry thinks is the Lost Viking, arrives, and meets the same fate as the scallion when he objects that the audience would not understand Larry's pop culture references, which even Larry himself finds disturbing. Afterwards a book salesman drops by. Larry, who is illiterate and does not like thinking, thinks his eyes should be used to watch grass grow (even though it is winter) rather than read or even see any of the salesman's wares. Despite Larry's threat to eat him alive, the salesman attempts to sell Larry the complete works of Shakespeare, Yertle the Turtle by Dr. Seuss, and Charlie and the Grand Reunion (a fanfiction work made by VeggieTales Abridged creator Trevor Liedtke), the latter of which Larry agrees to buy. Larry seizes the book without paying when the salesman charges him $2.07, and begins to lick it, commenting on its paper cut. The salesman barges in and demands payment, and after Larry mentions he left his wrath in Arizona and cannot unleash it on the salesman, decides to leave because he thinks Larry is unstable. However, he is convinced of the existence and threat of the Arbor Day Elf by Larry, and stays with him until he succumbs to a poisoned cookie Larry had out for the Elf. Bob Johnson (the Tomato) comes to the door and is confused by Larry to be the Arbor Day Elf. Bob is baffled that anybody still pays attention to Arbor Day and says he is on his way to Santa Monica Blvd. in California, but took a wrong turn and ended up where Larry is, in Lombard, IL. According to the narrator, Larry somehow shrank down to the size of a grain of sand before he was able to attack Bob, and then eaten by a lion. Meanwhile, Bob (who even the narrator calls the Arbor Day Elf) never reached his destination, instead settling in India to head a rip-off of Google known as "Moogle." Larry tells the children in the audience the lesson to learn from this episode is that if they are trying to get to California but end up in Illinois, they need to use a sufficient amount of dilithium crystals, put them on their car, and drive 88 miles per hour. If they have 25 crystals, they will be teleported to Acme Labs from Animaniacs and related properties, where they will become slaves to Pinky and the Brain. If they have at least 26 crystals, they will be sent to Retroville from Jimmy Neutron, and if 24 or fewer, they will be put into some inexplicable and incomprehensible void between space and time. Larry additionally recommends bringing a snack, in particular nails, encourages the audience to eat jawbreakers, sign up for the Moe Szyslak Fanclub but exclude B from Total Drama Island since he brings cabbage soup and his pet Voltorb to every meeting. He finally advises children to vote for Warren G Harding in the Swedish presidential elections, before being told by Grunkle Stan from Gravity Falls that Sweden's head of state is actually a king. Larry tries to advise the audience to elect him as president of Vatican City. Appearances * Larry * The Tall Scallion * Pa Grape * The Peach * Bob Johnson (the Tomato) * Grunkle Stan Notes and Trivia * The alternate title for this episode (as seen in the video) is "A Cucumbersome Holiday Special." * On June 12, 2019 the episode was rereleased. In the original cut, the Peach was voiced by a user who was formerly active on the Internet as JJ’s Workshop and other pseudonyms. The new cut has the character voiced by another personality in the VeggieTales internet fandom, Some Dude Who Arts. The change was motivated by a bitter feud between JJ’s Workshop and Some Dude Who Arts which indirectly involved Abridged creator Trevor Liedtke. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}